The present invention relates to electrostatographic reproducing machines, and more particularly to a customer billing system based on the use of replaceable copy cartridges.
Recently, electrostatographic reproducing machines have been developed which use one or more replaceable subassemblies, termed cartridges. One typical cartridge is the so-called copy cartridge containing the machine photoreceptor and the necessary supporting hardware therefor assembled in a single unit designed for insertion and removal into and out of the machine. When the copy cartridge is used up, the old cartridge is removed and a new one substituted. Other replaceable cartridges include developer cartridges, toner supply cartridges, etc.